Même la Lune a ses limites
by Choubidouwah
Summary: Trois mois après avoir vaincu Pitch, Jack Frost commence à douter de la décision de l'Homme de la Lune. Lorsqu'un nouvel ennemi entre en scène et que notre jeune Gardien commet une énorme -gigantesque- bêtise, le plus grand Gardien de ce monde se doit d'agir... et soumet à Jack tout un ultimatum. Alors que le monde entier semble se liguer contre lui, réussira-t-il à s'en sortir?
1. Une maison au toit givré

Note de l'auteure

**Ceci est la toute première fiction que je publie sur ce site. Elle m'est venue en tête après avoir écouté Le Réveil des Gardiens pour la deuxième fois en une semaine, et lorsque j'ai vu que ça se pouvait d'écrire des fanfics là-dessus (eh oui, je suis inculte à ce point), eh bien je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas ?" **

**Ce n'est que le début, le prologue, si vous voulez, et j'ai une petite idée sur la suite... mais je ne suis pas encore certaine de ce qui va se passer exactement, alors il se peut que la suite prenne du temps avant d'arriver ! Et malheureusement, j'ai beaucoup de travail à cause de l'école (secondaire 5, et j'ai pris chimie et physique alors que je n'en ai même pas besoin pour mon programme au cégep... pas forte, la fille)... ce qui fait que souvent, les choses ne vont pas aussi vite que ce que j'aimerais ! C'est la vie...**

**Alors, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce prologue... Bonne lecture ! :)**

**P.S Les noms des personnages sont ceux de la version québecoise, sauf pour Pitch... "Noirceur" n'est pas un très beau nom :P**

**P.P.S Dans ce chapitre, rien ne m'appartient ! Sauf le déroulement de l'histoire, bien évidemment... Si un quelconque élément de ma fiction ressemble à une autre, je vous assure que c'est purement et simplement une coïncidence. Rassurez-vous, je m,efforce que ça ne se produise pas !**

* * *

><p>« Je m'appelle Jack Frost. Comment je le sais ? C'est la Lune qui me l'a dit... Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. »<p>

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le triomphe des Gardiens sur Pitch, le Bonhomme Sept-Heures. Trois mois au cours desquels l'Homme de la Lune ne fut pas plus bavard que d'habitude. Cependant, le mutisme de l'astre de la nuit n'importait plus autant à Jack; maintenant qu'il avait été nommé Gardien, il obtenait enfin ce qu'il avait le plus souhaité en trois-cents ans d'existence : la joie de pouvoir être vu par les enfants croyants et, surtout, les souvenirs de son ancienne vie qui lui avaient fait prendre connaissance de ce qui l'animait réellement au fond, son but ultime : donner aux enfants le plaisir de jouer, de s'amuser, peu importe le moment ou les conditions.

« Que demander de mieux ? » se demandaient sûrement les dizaines d'autres Légendes, tels la Cigogne, le Farfadet d'Irlande et la multitude d'Esprits de la nature qui passaient leurs journées à se faire passer au travers par des mécréants.

Eh bien, une chose en particulier asticotait l'Esprit de l'hiver, une chose qui pourrait paraître dérisoire aux yeux des autres Gardiens mais qui, pour un éternel adolescent qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à faire le pitre et à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, importait beaucoup. Comme il était désormais en charge de protéger les enfants et de prendre soin d'eux, le devoir de tout Gardien, il n'avait plus le loisir de provoquer des phénomènes hivernaux hors de l'ordinaire. Le blizzard de '68 n'était plus qu'une lointaine histoire – ah, mais quelle formidable histoire, tout de même ! – et les tempêtes qui laissaient derrière elles un bon mètre de neige ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir lors du prochain hiver. Le Gardien parvenait bien à comprendre que les responsabilités étaient plus importantes que son propre plaisir, mais tout de même, il avait plus de difficulté à tenir en place. La sagesse de Sable, de Fée, de Jeannot et de Nord était loin de déteindre sur leur jeune compagnon.

En ce jour de juillet qui tirait à sa fin, Jack Frost se posa sur le toit d'une maison, quelque part au nord du Nunavut où la température ne montait rarement passé les 10 °C, même à ce temps de l'année. Le contact de ses pieds nus laissa une mince couche de givre sur le bois. Il laissa le vent du Nord jouer dans sa tignasse d'un blanc immaculé et soupira d'aise en sentant le froid le revigorer un peu. Cet après-midi-là, il était allé rendre une petite visite surprise à Jamie, puisque c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Ce jeune garçon était celui qui avait cru même lorsque Pitch était sur le point de gagner et, de surcroît, le premier à avoir cru en lui dans le monde entier; c'est pourquoi il était en quelque sorte devenu le chouchou de Jack. Seulement, dans cette région des États-Unis ainsi que dans pas mal toute l'Amérique du Nord, l'été s'était bien installé, or la chaleur de cette saison n'était pas la plus confortable pour un Esprit de l'hiver tel que lui; une bonne dose de froid lui fit donc le plus grand bien.

Il s'étendit sur le toit, adossé à la cheminée, et laissa son regard bleu de glace vagabonder dans le firmament. Immanquablement, fidèle à son poste, la Lune éclairait la plaine glacée de son éclat argenté. Jack fit promener un doigt sur son bâton, créant des reflets bleutés sur le bois vieilli, et soupira.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir choisi en tant que Gardien, dit-il.

Il était dans ses habitudes de s'adresser à l'Homme de la Lune à chacune de ses apparitions, même s'il savait pertinemment que le vieux Gardien ne lui répondrait jamais. Il lui confiait ses joies, ses inquiétudes et ses rares secrets; il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'amie plus fidèle que la Lune pour savoir garder secrète la moindre des confidences.

-Seulement, je me demande si tu n'aurais pas fait une erreur...

Jack fut coupé par un bruit sourd qui semblait provenir d'en bas, dans la neige. Alarmé, il se leva d'un bond, saisit fermement son bâton et se pencha précautionneusement au bord du toit pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il eut un soupir de soulagement et un sourire mutin fendit ses lèvres pâles.

-Ah, Jeannot. Toujours aussi indiscret, à ce que j'ai pu entendre.

L'imposant Lapin de Pâques tapa du pied au sol et le trou duquel il venait tout juste d'émerger disparut. Il leva la tête vers son compatriote et plissa ses yeux vert feuille.

-J'ai cru comprendre le mot « erreur », dit-il en saisissant l'un de ses redoutables boomerangs. Il entreprit de le débarrasser de la neige qui recouvrait sa partie supérieure. Tu ne serais pas en train de regretter ta nomination, par hasard ?

« Ah zut, il m'a entendu », pensa l'Esprit tout en se giflant mentalement.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, la cloche de Pâques ? tenta-t-il d'esquiver.

Jeannot replaça le boomerang à sa place, dans son dos, et répéta la même chose avec le deuxième. Il dit sans même le regarder, trop absorbé par sa besogne :

-T'inquiètes, cervelle glacée. On l'a tous regretté un jour ou l'autre...

-C'est vrai qu'étant un lapin qui peint des œufs, j'aurais probablement fait une méchante dépression.

Le Lapin de Pâques s'efforça d'ignorer le dernier commentaire de Jack. Après tout, ce genre de piques n'était pas rare de sa part, et Jeannot s'était habitué à s'en faire assaillir à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait. Il rengaina son boomerang et, d'un prodigieux bond, il atterrit juste en face du nouveau Gardien. Celui-ci recula d'un pas, légèrement intimidé par la grande taille du Gardien de l'Espoir.

-Le truc, poursuivit l'Australien, c'est d'arrêter de sans cesse ressasser le passé et de se concentrer sur les enfants. Et se recentrer sur ce qui nous anime au fond. Ça marche à tous les coups, même quand on est un lapin qui peint des œufs, figure-toi.

Jack soupira. Tant de fois il avait contemplé la minuscule poupée russe que Nord avait conçue à son effigie, essayant tant bien que mal de se centrer sur son but premier. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Cependant, il n'était pas du genre à s'étendre sur les sentiments, surtout en présence de Jeannot, alors il s'efforça de paraître aussi détaché que possible.

-C'est pas que ton discours manque de piquant... mais te connaissant, tu n'es pas venu seulement pour me faire une jolie morale, lança l'Esprit de l'hiver en formant un flocon de sa main libre.

Les fins cristaux de glace se promenèrent gracieusement devant le nez du Lapin de Pâques, qui les chassa de la patte avant qu'ils ne fassent leur effet. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la fois où, le jour avant Pâques, Jack lui avait lancé une boule de neige dans la figure... la sensation n'avait pas été désagréable, au contraire, mais ce soir-là n'était pas le moment idéal pour s'amuser. Il était en mission, après tout !

-Il y a une réunion au Pôle. Nord m'a chargé de venir te prévenir.

-Quoi, j'ai raté les aurores boréales ?

-Non, il n'y en a simplement pas eu... Ce n'est pas aussi important qu'il y a trois mois.

En son for intérieur, le jeune Gardien sentit une bonne partie de la pression se relâcher. Il avait cru pendant deux horribles secondes que Nord le reléguait encore à la position de simple esprit de la nature, qu'il ne le trouvait pas assez important pour l'avertir comme les autres.

-Je vois qu'encore une fois, tu fais office de garçon de courses. J'espère que tu ne vas pas utiliser la même tactique que l'autre fois, fit Jack en jetant un coup d'œil dubitatif derrière Jeannot, craignant de voir des yétis armés d'un sac et d'une boule à neige magique.

-Bien que ça me causerait un très grand plaisir de te voir encore une fois empaqueté comme un colis prêt à prendre la poste, aujourd'hui ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Rendez-vous demain, à l'atelier des jouets.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'Australien se laissa tomber du toit et disparut aussitôt dans un de ses terriers qui apparut pile au bon moment. Cependant, il en ressortit presque aussitôt.

-Eh, ai-je bien entendu « garçon de course » ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis le plus rapide, espèce de glaçon. Verrais-tu Sable faire ce boulot à ma place ? Non mais...

Jeannot disparut enfin en grommelant. Jack attendit que le trou se referme avant de laisser éclater sa joie. Il s'éleva dans les airs et exécuta quelques vrilles en poussant un cri victorieux. Sa première réunion de Gardiens en étant lui-même un Gardien !

-Peut-être que tu as eu raison, en fin de compte, lança-t-il joyeusement à la lune.

Sans plus attendre, même s'il n'était attendu que le lendemain, l'Esprit de l'hiver se laissa porter par le vent du nord en direction du Pôle, laissant derrière lui la plaine désertique et une maison au toit givré.

* * *

><p><span>Note de la fin<span>

**Tadaaaaaa !  
><strong>

**Alors c'était une petite mise en bouche. Étant donné que je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce qui va se dire à la réunion (que voulez-vous, j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas faire de plan avant de commencer une histoire :P ), je n'ai aucune idée à quand va aller ma prochaine venue, alors... À la prochaine !**

**Sentez-vous libre de "reviewer" si le cœur vous en dit... je n'ai jamais aimé commenter les histoires des autres, parce que je me dis que les auteurs de livres ne reçoivent pas des e-mails pour se faire dire que leur livre est bon, mais ça c'est ma vision des choses... Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de cette petite entrée ;)**


	2. Sombre Sable

**Je ne suis pas morte ! Je ne suis pas morte ! (enfin, pas encore XD) J'ai mis extrêmement de temps à vous offrir ce chapitre, et je suis vraiment désolée. Les bugs d'inspiration, ça m'arrive très souvent, malheureusement :( Vous verrez que dans cette suite des évènements, assez courte soit dit en passant, il y a assez peu d'action et il n'y a pas grand chose de l'intrigue principale qui se dévoile. Patience... ;)**

**Je répète que l'univers du Réveil des Gardiens ne m'appartient d'aucune façon, mais que la trame de l'histoire est la mienne et UNIQUEMENT la mienne, et blablabla et blablabla ! :)**

**Onto the thing.**

* * *

><p>À cette période de l'année, le Pôle était loin d'être en vacances comme le reste du monde. Les yétis s'activaient autour des établis jonchés de leurs créations de plus en plus nombreuses, et même les lutins mettaient la main à la pâte, délaissant les lumières de Noël et les biscuits pour aider leurs camarades poilus, vissant ici, emboîtant là, peinturlurant de menus motifs... Personne n'était en reste, car tous avaient une tâche leur étant assignée.<p>

Cependant, la seule personne étant la plus susceptible d'être très occupée demeurait inactive. Le Père-Noël était debout devant son immense globe terrestre, ses imposants bras tatoués croisés sur sa poitrine, ses épais sourcils noirs froncés à un point tel qu'ils ne formaient qu'une ligne sombre. Le jour était levé depuis belle lurette... pourtant, il était encore le seul Gardien présent au lieu de rendez-vous.

Soudain, sa voix au fort accent russe s'éleva, tel un roulement de tonnerre dans un après-midi sans nuages, faisant sursauter les yétis les plus près de lui.

-Phil ! s'écria-t-il en s'adressant à un yéti affairé à coller une aile à un avion en bois. Tu ne pas avoir entendu quelqu'un arriver, par hasard ?

La réponse de Phil ne fut pas longue à lui parvenir, et Nord soupira après avoir déchiffré les grommellements rauques de son ouvrier. Pourtant, Jeannot n'était pas du genre à lambiner en chemin, contrairement au lièvre de la célèbre fable... Ses messages étaient habituellement délivrés avant d'avoir le temps de dire « Pâques ».

Mais il semblait bien qu'il mettait plus de temps, ce jour-là.

-J'aurais dû actionner aurores boréales, grommela le vieil homme dans sa longue barbe blanche. Au moins, elles être plus efficaces.

Alors qu'il tournait sur ses talons pour se diriger vers son bureau, un vif courant d'air glacial s'engouffra dans l'atelier, le faisant frissonner malgré son habitude de la basse température. En se retournant brusquement, le Père-Noël put apercevoir des dizaines de flocons de neige tourbillonner autour d'une silhouette mince vêtue d'une veste bleue à moitié gelée et tenant entre ses mains pâles un long bâton de berger. Nord ne put empêcher un large sourire de fendre son visage.

-Enfin quelqu'un être arrivé ! s'écria-t-il en accourant vers le Gardien de l'Amusement.

À peine Jack eut-il posé ses pieds nus sur le sol que Nord le serra affectueusement avec toute la force que lui conféraient ses bras massifs. Le jeune Esprit en lâcha son bâton et sentit ses poumons se vider de leur air.

-Hum... Salut, Nord... Tu peux arrêter, ça commence à devenir embarrassant...

Le Père-Noël le libéra enfin, non sans lui ébouriffer un bon coup sa tignasse blanche au passage. D'un habile jeu de pieds, Jack fit remonter son précieux sceptre dans sa main et l'appuya nonchalamment sur son épaule.

-Alors, comment toi aller, Jack ? Et ton travail ? demanda le vieux Russe.

-Ça roule... comme d'habitude, quoi ! répondit l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Les autres ne sont pas encore là ?

-Ça être le problème ! La nuit être déjà passée; Fée et Sable devraient avoir fini quart de travail à cette heure...

Un silence légèrement inconfortable s'ensuivit, vite brisé par le maître des lieux.

-Alors, Jack, tu as toujours figurine que je t'avoir donnée ? rugit le vieux russe.

-Évidemment que je l'ai, Nord ! s'exclama le jeune Gardien.

Il la sortit de la poche de devant de sa veste bleue et givrée et montra le bout de bois travaillé au Père-Noël pour prouver ses dires. Jack roula entre ses doigts la représentation miniature de lui-même et soupira.

-En passant, merci encore pour ce présent, ajouta-t-il en un mince sourire. Il me permet de rester concentré sur l'essentiel. Sans lui, ça serait plus difficile de toujours rester à l'ouvrage...

Le jeune Gardien se sentait libre de laisser sortir ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur en la présence réconfortante du géant en rouge. Contrairement à Jeannot, que Jack voyait un peu comme un grand frère agaçant, le Père-Noël représentait pour lui un père aimant et protecteur – quoiqu'un peu exubérant sur les bords.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jack ? lui demanda Nord, le front légèrement plissé d'inquiétude. Serais-tu encore dans période balance ?

-La... période balance ? répéta l'Esprit de l'Hiver, incertain de ce qu'il avait entendu.

Le Gardien de l'Émerveillement hocha la tête gravement, croisant de nouveau les bras. Une bande de lutins passa alors sur les lieux, transportant sur leurs bras grêles un plateau chargé de biscuits dont certains, à en juger par leur dessus légèrement humide, semblaient assez douteux. Malgré tout, Nord en prit deux du coup et les enfourna aussitôt dans sa bouche. Il pointa l'assiette de pâtisseries du doigt.

-Tu en veux ? (Jack secoua la tête à la négative, assez peu inspiré par l'aspect déjà mâché d'une parcelle de biscuits.) Bon. Pour faire histoire courte, période balance être le nom que je donne à intervalle de temps suivant la nomination d'un Gardien. Tu sais, les simples Esprits, comme tu l'étais les 300 dernières années, ont sens des responsabilités assez limité et éternel penchant pour rigolade, farces... bref, tout ce qu'il y a de moins sérieux. Nous, les Gardiens, avons lourde tâche sur les épaules, celle de protéger les enfants et de leur apporter chacun quelque chose qui nous est propre – émerveillement, espoir, rêves, souvenirs heureux et amusement. Ça aussi tu le savais déjà. Le pont entre ces deux états diamétralement opposés, entre liberté et responsabilité, est généralement difficile pour Esprit qui le traverse.

-Naaaan... ne me dis pas que ça a été ton cas ? Et celui de Fée, de Sable, de Jeannot ? s'étonna Jack, ses yeux bleu glacé s'écarquillant avec l'étonnement.

Le Père-Noël éclata de son rire tonitruant, amusé par la surprise de son jeune compatriote.

-Eh oui, en effet, nous avons tous passé par là, continua le vieil homme, les yeux brillants de complicité. Enfin, presque tous. Sable fut le premier à arriver au monde, pour stopper règne de Pitch. C'était besoin urgent pour l'humanité, alors l'Homme de la Lune a tout simplement sauté étape d'Esprit pour en faire immédiatement un Gardien. Ce fut seule exception... Je fus le suivant. Je dois t'avouer que durant premières années, j'ai trouvé dur de fabriquer des milliers de jouets pour autant d'enfants en si peu de temps... J'aimais bien bricoler çà et là quelques petites babioles lorsque j'étais seulement Nord, Esprit de Noël. Fée entretenait à l'époque modeste collection de dents de lait, tandis que Jeannot, un Esprit du Printemps parmi tant d'autres, exerçait son talent artistique sur œufs qu'il chapardait ici et là dans des poulaillers. Eh oui ! ajouta-t-il, riant avec Jack. Nous étions aussi pathétiques que ça. De jour à lendemain, se trouver à récolter toutes les dents de tous les enfants ou distribuer des millions d'œufs en chocolat s'est trouvé être gros travail pour chacun de nous, tu vois...

Jack secoua la tête, l'air peu convaincu par le long discours de son aîné.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'était la période balance exactement, protesta-t-il.

-J'y arrivais ! s'écria Nord avec découragement. Ne sois pas si impatient. Donc, j'allais dire que période balance est ce court laps de temps qui marque incertitude quant à énorme charge de travail qui s'impose. Voilà. C'est tout à fait normal.

-Par contre, je ne crois pas que ça soit si normal que je sois encore dans cette période, grommela le Gardien de l'Amusement en croisant les bras autour de son bâton recourbé.

De frénétiques battements d'ailes se firent entendre au loin dans un couloir, semblant se rapprocher de plus en plus. Nord s'empressa de terminer son message, dardant ses yeux perçants dans ceux du plus jeune et lui empoignant fermement les épaules.

-Jack... Je n'avoir jamais dit que cette période devait ne durer que quelques jours, loin de là. Ton cas est seulement un peu tardif, il n'y a pas motif à s'alarmer. Je trouve que tu fais excellent travail avec hiver et enfants, ajouta-t-il en un clin d'œil. Petit truc avant que Fée n'arrive avec son bavardage interminable : continue ton travail même si parfois ça te semble dur.

Le Père-Noël s'écarta brusquement de l'adolescent immortel, feignant que la longue discussion ne s'était jamais produite. Ce comportement tiqua Jack; quelle gêne y avait-il à ce que Fée les voie parler de choses sérieuses ? Cependant, il n'eut le temps de se questionner davantage; la Fée des Dents fit irruption dans la pièce en les inondant d'un flot de paroles proférées à une vitesse effarante.

-Bonjour Nord ! Salut Jack ! Vous allez bien tous les deux ? Oh Jack, comment te débrouilles-tu avec les enfants ? Tu rends toujours visite à Jamie, n'est-ce pas ? Ce brave garçon ! Mais où sont les autres ? Sable arrive toujours en premier ! Et Jeannot ?

Nord émit un soupir lourd de sous-entendus à Jack, qui esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-Je vais bien, ça va comme sur des roulettes avec les enfants et je suis allé voir Jamie hier pour son anniversaire, répondit l'Esprit de l'Hiver à toutes les questions qui le concernaient, à un débit plus lent que celui de la femme ailée.

Des versions miniatures de Fée volaient un peu partout dans la pièce, créant un agréable fond sonore de pépiements joyeux. Bébé Fée, en apercevant Jack, se précipita sur lui et lui voleta devant le visage en gazouillant pendant quelques secondes avant de se poser sur son épaule.

-Alors, camarades, ça gaze ?

La voix de Jeannot avait émergé du trou qui venait tout juste de se creuser dans le plancher de la salle du Globe. Le Gardien de l'Espoir bondit hors de son tunnel, qui se referma de lui-même quelques secondes plus tard.

-Jeannot, tu en as mis, du temps ! s'exclama Nord, tapant le sol du pied en signe d'impatience.

-Du calme, vieux frère... Je suis seulement allé régler une petite altercation entre la Poule aux Œufs d'Or et le Petit Poucet. Tu sais, ces deux-là...

Il croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel. Le Père-Noël lui administra une magistrale claque amicale dans le dos et les deux Gardiens partirent sur une conversation concernant d'abord leur travail, puis l'importance de leur fête respective – ce qui tourna évidemment à un énième débat sur la question. Fée préféra ne pas s'en mêler : jetant un soupir entendu à Jack, elle se tourna ensuite vers ses fées et oublia aussitôt le jeune Esprit. Même Bébé Fée se joignit à elles, laissant le jeune Gardien seul à attendre la venue de Sable. Il eut un bref pincement au cœur; cette situation lui donnait le même goût aigre que les 300 dernières années, où il avait été laissé à lui-même, les autres Gardiens ne se préoccupant pas du tout de lui. Sa main se crispa légèrement autour de son bâton.

Un bruissement parvint à ses oreilles, l'arrachant à ces souvenirs pour le moins douloureux. Reconnaissant le son de milliers de grains de sable glissant les uns sur les autres, Jack sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et se tourna vers l'entrée de la Salle du Globe afin d'accueillir le plus ancien des Gardiens – et aussi le moins loquace de tous.

-Enfin, t'es là, Sable ! s'exclama-t-il, volant à sa rencontre. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te mettre aussi en retard ?

Son large sourire fondit comme de la glace au soleil lorsqu'il aperçut la mine sombre de son ami doré. Celui-ci, flottant sur son éternel nuage de sable de rêve, le salua d'un mouvement las de la main et plana jusqu'aux autres Gardiens, qui stoppèrent net leurs conversations. L'Esprit de l'Hiver le suivit, la gorge de plus en plus nouée par l'inquiétude. Décidément, rien de bon ne s'annonçait.

Le Marchand de Sable se déposa lourdement au sol, l'air plus fatigué que jamais, ce qui ne fit pas diminuer l'angoisse de ses collègues. Un nuage de sable tourbillonna au-dessus de sa tête, témoignant de sa volonté de prendre la parole à sa façon. Tous se penchèrent vers lui, soucieux de voir enfin ce qui affligeait tant le moral de leur camarade d'habitude si jovial.

Une silhouette se précisa dans la tourmente miniature : une silhouette voûtée, enveloppée d'une longue cape et encapuchonnée, de sorte que son visage n'était pas visible. Le personnage en question dégageait une allure si sombre que même l'éclat brillant du sable se ternit.

Jack ne put placer de nom sur cet obscur individu. Il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu de toutes ses 300 années d'existence. Cependant, Nord et Jeannot semblèrent le reconnaître sans peine; les yeux de l'un s'écarquillèrent alors que ceux de l'autre se plissaient, ne laissant que deux minces fentes visibles. Le Gardien de l'Espoir porta instinctivement la main vers ses boomerangs.

-Fouettard, grommela-t-il. Qu'a-t-il encore fait, celui-là ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàààà ! Alors, qui est ce Fouettard, quelle est sa relation avec Nord et Jeannot et pourquoi Sable est-il si perturbé ? À la prochaine pour le savoir ;) <strong>

**Je vous embrasse très fort, avec un câlin en bonus pour ceux qui ont reviewé, suivi ou favorité ! (favorité... ?) **

**Sentez-vous libre de commenter, de me livrer vos impressions, vos espoirs sur la suite, vos suggestions, vos pensées, vos philosophies sur la vie, etc... :P**


	3. Hostilité et confusion

**Hello chers amis :****)**

**Enfiiiin ! Un chapitre 3 ! :D Ça fait une ou deux semaines que je suis replongée dans le monde des fanfic, et en en lisant quelques unes je me sentais HYPER mal de ne jamais finir ce chapitre et de laisser cette histoire en plan. Alors, devinez quoi, j'ai un tout petit peu négligé mes devoirs (mouahahaha) pour vous faire une update qui, je crois, était pas mal attendue. **

**Désolée si je ne réponds pas à toutes vos interrogations et que le personnage de Fouettard reste encore un peu flou... C'est voulu, il faut quand même qu'il me reste un peu de matière pour le chapitre 4 ! (celui-là, je vais essayer, je dis bien ESSAYER de le publier dans les alentours de Noël. Mais je ne promets rien :3 )**

**Encore et toujours, l'histoire est à moi mais l'univers et les personnages ne le sont pas ! (enfin, sauf peut-être Fouettard. Mais... en fait, je sais pas trop. XD )**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Les gens ordinaires et même certains Esprits faisaient toujours l'erreur de confondre Père Fouettard avec Pitch. Certes, ils avaient tous les deux une silhouette longue et élancée et étaient tous deux vêtus de noir. Cependant, et c'était là la différence que tout le monde ne voyait pas, Fouettard n'était pas méchant. Enfin... Pas tout à fait.<p>

Qui avait dit que l'homme qui punissait les vilains enfants devait foncièrement être vilain lui-même ?

Partout où le Père-Noël était blanc, Fouettard était noir. Son exact opposé. Longue barbe blanche – visage imberbe et émacié. Yeux bleus et pétillants – regard morne et terne. Grand et costaud – maigre et plutôt chétif. Voix forte et rire exubérant – souffle à peine audible et personnalité effacée. Agissant haut et fort – planifiant sournoisement. Et c'était souvent cette caractéristique qui lui valait le titre de « méchant ». Car c'est souvent celui qui est le plus malin et discret qui ramasse toute la haine... Puisqu'on ne sait pas quel sera son prochain geste.

C'était principalement à cause de cette méprise qu'il ressentait une jalousie sans borne à l'égard de Pitch. Cependant, le triomphe qu'il avait ressenti trois mois auparavant, le jour où son rival avait été défait par l'équipe des Gardiens et renvoyé croupir dans ses tunnels, avait vite redescendu pour faire place à un profond sentiment de lassitude – sentiment qui l'avait toujours habité, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne.

Toutefois, une nouvelle joie éphémère avait fait se dissiper son habituelle monotonie : la nomination de Jack Frost en tant que Gardien. Il va sans dire que la nouvelle avait circulé assez vite dans le monde des Esprits, mais Fouettard avait été dans les derniers à en avoir eu vent. L'Esprit de l'hiver avait toujours été dans la même situation que lui auparavant : seul, méconnu, sans croyants. Loin de se morfondre, le sombre Esprit s'était réjoui pour ce jeune homme qui obtenait enfin ce dont il avait toujours souhaité. En toute logique, il voulut aller le voir en personne pour le féliciter. Comme Jack ne restait que très rarement plus que quelques heures au même endroit, Fouettard s'était aussitôt embarqué dans son radeau volant fait de branchages de sapin en direction du Pôle Nord, qui n'était pas seulement reconnu comme la demeure et l'atelier du Père-Noël, mais aussi comme une sorte de quartier général pour les Gardiens. Avec un peu de chance, leur nouvelle recrue allait s'y trouver.

Sur la route, il aperçut, fendant les cieux de son avion de sable doré bien au-dessus de lui, le Marchand de Sable qui allait dans la même direction. « Pas de doute, le sablonneux m'a vu » grommela le vieil homme. Et pas de doute non plus que Sable allait rendre sa venue comme un mauvais présage, allait en avertir les autres, et il serait accueilli par ces chers Gardiens armés jusqu'aux dents et tout sauf amicaux. Bref, il ne serait pas le bienvenu.

Comme si ça faisait changement.

* * *

><p>-Tu l'as vu ? Où ça ? demanda Nord, un air suspicieux assombrissant son visage d'habitude si jovial.<p>

Le tourbillon miniature de sable doré forma une flèche pointant vers le bas.

-Ici ? Triple zut, ce scélérat s'en vient ici ! s'écria Jeannot, au comble du découragement. Manquait plus que ça.

Jack n'y comprenait plus rien. D'accord, le nom de Fouettard avait sonné une cloche dans son esprit : un vieil homme distribuant des branches de sapin et du charbon aux enfants désobéissants le jour de Noël. Il le savait, parce que sa mère, du temps qu'il était un humain ordinaire, lui disait toujours qu'il allait avoir la visite de Père Fouettard parce qu'il n'était pas assez sage. Ce souvenir dessina un petit sourire sur le visage pâle du jeune Gardien. Mais la raison pour laquelle le lapin de Pâques avait l'air d'avoir une dent contre cet Esprit lui était parfaitement inconnue.

-Fouettard a déjà marché sur tes œufs, la cloche, ou quoi ? le piqua-t-il pour le faire réagir.

Le lapin ne sembla pas relever la moquerie. Il rangea ses boomerangs, mais son expression hostile ne le quitta pas.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que sur l'échelle de gravité, ça se rapproche de ton blizzard de 68' pile le jour de Pâques.

« Alors il voit Fouettard comme il me voyait avant, songea Jack avec amertume. Comme une épine sous le pied qui le gêne. »

Fée le tira de ses tristes réflexions.

-C'était la veille de Pâques, le moment où Jeannot va cacher ses œufs, expliqua-t-elle. Il y a quoi... un bon soixante, soixante-dix ans ? Enfin. Jeannot était sur le point de sortir de son terrier et...

Jeannot la coupa en plein milieu de sa phrase.

-Et cette vieille branche s'est permis de semer des épines de sapin dans chacun des tunnels qui mènent à la surface ! s'exclama-t-il, grimaçant au souvenir de cet évènement. Ça a pris des jours avant que mes pieds arrêtent de me faire souffrir !

Jack ne put se retenir : il éclata de rire si fort qu'il en échappa son bâton, qui alla choir au sol en un bruit sec. Mais le jeune homme ne le remarqua même pas tant il était occupé à chercher son souffle, plié en deux d'hilarité.

-Hé Nord, tu devrais peut-être ouvrir une fenêtre, conseilla le Gardien de l'espoir. Je crois que la chaleur commence à faire divaguer le jeune.

-Ahahahaha ! Que ça devait être excellent ! s'esclaffa l'Esprit de l'hiver de plus belle. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour être là !

Le lapin de Pâques toisa le plus jeune, toute perplexité envolée.

-En tout cas, moi, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau, espèce de stalagmite ambulante. Par sa faute, je n'ai eu le temps de cacher la moitié moins d'œufs que d'habitude !

-Il n'empêche que ça devait être excellent, renchérit l'éternel adolescent avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Nord crut bon s'interposer avant que l'Australien ne finisse par lancer – oui, _lancer _– Jack par la fenêtre.

-Arrêtez les enfants ! tonna-t-il de sa grosse voix. Là n'est pas question. Nous devoir se concentrer sur venue de Fouettard. Il ne m'a pas rendu visite depuis... en fait, depuis que je suis Gardien. Cela être très curieux.

Jack, ayant repris son bâton, le fit basculer sur son épaule d'un geste un peu trop raide.

-Mais à la fin, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, qu'il vienne ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est de distribuer des branches aux enfants. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'alarmant là-dedans.

À voir l'expression toujours inquiète des autres, il commença à se poser des questions. Fouettard n'était qu'un simple Esprit. Certes, un Esprit qui avait quand même quelques croyants, mais pas un Gardien. Est-ce que c'était là le traitement que ses compatriotes réservaient aux Esprits ? Surtout, était-ce la réaction qu'ils avaient autrefois quand lui-même, Jack Frost, était dans les parages ?

Il eut rapidement sa réponse. Mais tout de même, un doute subsista.

-Ce n'est pas que l'on croie qu'il est dangereux, avança Fée. C'est juste que... Fouettard peut être si imprévisible. On n'arrive jamais à percevoir ses intentions avant qu'il n'ait déjà agi. On le connaît si peu... Tu comprends donc qu'on soit un peu sur nos gardes...

-Attendez, vous ne le connaissez pas ? s'étonna le garçon. J'ai toujours cru que Père-Noël et Père Fouettard avaient un certain rapport.

Sable, encore un peu las, fit signe qu'il allait surveiller les alentours afin de guetter l'arrivée de l'Esprit correcteur. Il créa une raie-manta dorée à partir de rien et sauta sur son dos avant de quitter la salle du globe sans un bruit.

-Notre travail peut sembler un peu similaire, je devoir l'avouer – récompenser les gentils, punir les malins – mais on se côtoie peu, ou presque pas, lors de nuit de Noël, expliqua le vieux Russe. En fait, nous essayer plus possible de s'éviter. À cause d'autre fois, il y a quelques centaines d'années...

Il fut coupé par Sable, qui était revenu aussi vite qu'il était parti. En vérité, il avait rebroussé chemin presque aussitôt après avoir quitté la salle, mais son retour n'avait évidemment pas été entendu. Fidèle à son habitude, il avait empoigné par le chapeau un lutin qui avait la malchance de passer par là à portée de main et l'avait violemment secoué, le tintement du grelot indiquant sa présence à ses compagnons. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir l'attention de tous, il forma à nouveau la silhouette voutée de Fouettard dans son sable magique, suivie d'une autre flèche vers le bas. Le message ne pouvait être plus clair.

-Il est là, dit simplement Jeannot.

La façon menaçante dont il prit ses redoutables boomerangs ne laissa aucun doute sur ses intentions : le renvoyer d'où il venait, et de la manière forte. Nord emmena avec lui ses sabres, mais semblant plus disposé que le lapin à engager la discussion. Fée rassembla ses quelques petites ouvrières et vola à la suite de ses compatriotes.

Quant à lui, Jack resta un moment seul dans la salle du globe, appuyé sur son bâton, pensif. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, mais alors, pas du tout. Nord semblait avoir eu un différend avec Fouettard dans le passé. Malheureusement, le Père-Noël n'avait pas eu le temps d'en dire plus à ce sujet, mais ce différend devait être assez grave, pour que ces deux hommes évitent de se côtoyer. D'un autre côté, il y avait Jeannot, qui malgré sa manifeste hostilité à son égard, décrivait plutôt l'inconnu comme un farceur, un joueur de tour.

_Comme moi._

Un pépiement à son oreille tâcha de le sortir de sa torpeur. Bébé Fée lui faisait signe de sa minuscule main de venir à la suite des autres. Sans attendre une minute de plus, le Gardien de l'amusement mit le cap vers l'entrée principale du Q.G. Il avait hâte d'enfin en savoir plus sur cet illustre visiteur. Trouverait-il en lui un ennemi, un simple témoin neutre, ou bien...

... ou bien, qui sait, quelqu'un comme lui, peut-être même un ami ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaa ! Ne me lancez pas de tomates, ce cher Fouettard sera sous les feux de la scène dans le prochain chapitre ! Et vous pourrez en savoir plus sur ce qui les a mis, Nord et lui, en conflit. Et ce cher Jack... toujours aussi confus et rempli de doute, le pauvre. Eh bien, que ça vous plaise ou pas, il va encore l'être dans la suite, sinon plus ! Mouahaha. <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, à me huer, à me lancer des tomates (à ce qu'il paraît, il faut les écraser avant de les lancer, sinon c'est sans effet), à me faire part de vos impressions, de vos philosophies sur la vie, et même de me proposer des idées, car croyez-le ou non, la suite de l'histoire est encore trrrrès floue dans ma tête :)**

**Merci de me lire et à la prochaine ! Bisous xx**


	4. Hans Trapp

**Holaaaaaa !**

**Yesssssss ! Ça ne m'a pas pris trop de temps cette fois ! :D Je m'étais mis comme deadline les vacances des Fêtes, et pour moi cette période n'est pas encore finie. Dans les temps, et largement ^^**

**J'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews (enfin, beaucoup à mes yeux) et ça m'a comblée ! Ça fait si chaud au coeur de se savoir encouragée et de voir votre enthousiasme ! J'espère que le ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes... Je crois que quelques petites choses sont expliquées, mais quelque chose reste quand même dans le flou... Mouéhéhé :)**

**_En réponse au review de Ninon13 :_ Merci beaucoup ! :) Non, je n'ai jamais suivi de cours d'écriture... Et je sens qu'un passage de ce chapitre ne te plaira pas, car je parle justement un tout petit peu de ce qui t'énerve dans les fanfic du Réveil des Gardiens XD C'est en relisant ton review que je me suis rendue compte que j'en parlais... J'espère que ça te plaira quand même :P**

**_En réponse au review de Karen :_ Contente que ce que j'écris te plaise ! :) Et contente aussi que tu sois à l'aise avec mon rythme de publication extrêmement lent, car je ne crois pas que je vais être capable d'améliorer ça XD**

**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

**P.S Ah, et j'oubliais. _Le réveil des Gardiens _ne m'appartient pas, incluant ses personnages et bla, bla, bla. Le tralala habituel, quoi XD **

* * *

><p>On avait rarement vu d'accueil plus froid, dans le monde des esprits <em>et<em> celui des mortels réunis.

Nord se dressait de toute sa hauteur – et sa largeur – devant le Père Fouettard, montrant clairement qui avait le contrôle en ces lieux. Jeannot était posté juste à côté, une étincelle de colère allumée dans son regard vert. Fée et Sable étaient de l'autre côté, le visage fermé et dépourvu de leur habituelle bonté. Jack, lui, restait en retrait; il ne voulait pas rater une miette de la conversation qui se déroulerait bientôt, certes, mais il ne voulait pas non plus marquer sa position trop rapidement. Les autres avaient bien beau ne ressentir que de la haine envers le vieil homme, l'adolescent voulait être sûr et certain que ce sentiment était fondé avant de l'éprouver à son tour.

-Eh bien, bonjour, chers Gardiens.

La voix de Fouettard n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure, comme quelqu'un qui souffre d'un effroyable mal de gorge.

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous êtes très... _chaleureux_. Vous ne me proposez pas d'entrer ? Il fait un _froid_ mordant ici.

En moins de deux, Jeannot était en face de leur visiteur et brandissait un de ses boomerangs juste sous son nez crochu.

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Fouettard, le menaça-t-il. Tu es venu ici pour une raison précise, alors décline tes intentions et repars immédiatement.

« Pourtant, son jeu de mot était assez bien senti », songea Jack. Il se garda de sourire, toutefois à grand peine.

Le vieil homme, loin de se soucier de l'arme redoutable qui s'agitait à quelques centimètres à peine de sa figure, reprit de son caractéristique murmure :

-Du calme, du calme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, chers Gardiens. Ce n'est pas pour vous quatre que je viens...

Même si Jack était derrière ses amis, caché du regard du sombre Esprit, les yeux de celui-ci se vrillèrent dans sa direction.

-... mais pour votre jeune camarade. Jack Frost... _Gardien_ de l'amusement.

À l'écoute de son nom, l'Esprit de l'hiver sursauta. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il était venu ici pour lui parler, à lui ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que lui être là ? rugit Nord, feignant la surprise. Lui être toujours n'importe où, où vent du nord le porte...

Le plus jeune, légèrement froissé que son aîné le défende ainsi, s'avança d'un pas décidé et contourna le Père-Noël pour faire face au Père Fouettard. Quoi, ils croyaient qu'il lui ferait du mal devant leurs yeux ? Qu'il le tuerait ? Que pouvait-il faire de mal, entouré de l'élite des légendes ?

Afin de cacher son agacement, Jack força son fameux sourire moqueur.

-Voyons, Nord, je crois que je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul !

Puis, se tournant vers le visiteur:

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Père Fouettard ? J'ai mérité de recevoir une branche et un petit bout de charbon au prochain Noël ?

Quelque chose chez ce vieil homme l'incitait à la confiance, ce qui l'étonna, vu son apparence assez peu amène : une tignasse de cheveux gris tout emmêlés de brindilles et d'aiguilles de sapin, des yeux d'un gris tout aussi terne, un nez qui faisait penser au bec d'un aigle, un vieux manteau élimé qui pendouillait misérablement sur son corps frêle et aussi sec que les branchages qu'il distribuait, une peau d'apparence malsaine vu sa couleur grisâtre... Oui, Jack trouvait très étrange de ne pas ressentir de méfiance à son égard.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux mornes du sombre Esprit.

-Ah, il me semblait bien avoir ressenti un froid supérieur à la moyenne de saison, souffla-t-il. Bien le bonjour, jeune homme. Je doute que des présentations soient nécessaires.

Sur ce, il lui tendit une main tordue et ridée, que l'adolescent serra poliment tout en s'étonnant de la force de la poigne. Le vieil Esprit s'empressa ensuite de ranger sa main dans un des plis de son manteau.

-Un problème de circulation de sang dans les extrémités, peut-être ? plaisanta-t-il sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Bon. Assez palabré. Venons-en au point de ma visite, comme le veut votre ami aux longues oreilles. Votre nomination en tant que Gardien.

Jack se raidit, l'inquiétude creusant un pli dans son front. Soudainement, il regrettait de ne pas avoir laissé Nord continuer de prétexter qu'il n'était pas présent. Fouettard allait-il faire le jaloux comme tant d'autres Esprits et être incapable de se réjouir de son bonheur ? Car en effet, telle avait été la réaction de quelques légendes au cours des trois derniers mois. Le cupidon l'avait pourchassé une journée entière à travers tout le globe avec des flèches qui n'étaient certainement pas celles qu'il utilisait pour faire son travail, et les trois autres Esprits des saisons lui avaient servi coup sur coup un long sermon sur l'inutilité de l'hiver, ses danger et tout ce qu'il avait de moins que le printemps, l'été et l'automne. Ils l'avaient même attaqué – d'ailleurs, il lui restait encore des marques aux poignets et aux chevilles où des tiges de plantes de toutes sortes l'avaient solidement lié au sol pendant plusieurs jours avant que Sable ne le découvre une nuit et le délivre.

Ainsi fut-il assez surpris de voir un léger sourire éclairer le visage émacié de Fouettard, dévoilant une dentition à la santé douteuse.

-Félicitations, jeune ami.

L'Esprit de l'hiver n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était le premier à venir le féliciter en personne.

-Il me ferait plaisir de connaître mieux ce jeune homme qui a obtenu les faveurs de la Lune, continua l'illustre visiteur sans prêter attention à la stupeur de son interlocuteur. Si l'envie vous vient de discuter avec d'autres que ces vieux Gardiens, vous savez à qui vous adresser.

Nord fit un pas vers Fouettard, la main posée sur la poignée de l'un de ses sabres.

-Nous tous savoir quel accueil tu réserver aux enfants qui viennent te visiter, Trapp. Ces pauvres bambins que tu as –

-Tu ramènes encore cette vieille histoire, Nicolas ? Allons, ça fait des siècles... D'ailleurs, ne crois-tu pas que la leçon que j'ai reçue me dissuade de le refaire ? Vivre pour l'éternité, oui, mais dans une condition misérable et devoir me taper le tour du monde une fois par année pour punir les vilains à domicile... J'ai vu sort plus doré. Tu sais d'autant plus que le gamin est immortel, je serais bien incapable de le tuer.

« D'accord. Là, c'est de plus en plus bizarre » songea Jack, le front plissé sous l'incompréhension. Il se doutait bien que les étranges paroles de Fouettard avaient un lien étroit avec la raison pour laquelle les deux hommes ne voulaient plus entretenir aucun contact, mais au lieu de l'éclairer, elles le plongeaient encore plus dans l'obscurité de l'ignorance.

-Bref. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, chers Gardiens. Monsieur Frost, j'espère que vous vous débrouillerez bien dans la lourde tâche qui vous incombe à présent.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le sombre Esprit tourna les talons, faisant face au vaste désert de glace, et émit un bref sifflement à travers ses dents pourries. Une espèce de construction plane faite de branches de sapin et surmontée d'un mât sans voiles survola les terres couvertes de neige et s'arrêta devant la silhouette maigre et élancée. Après avoir embarqué, Fouettard décrocha une branche de la structure et la lança à l'éternel adolescent, qui l'attrapa d'une main sans cacher sa perplexité. Puis, sans piper mot, il disparut dans le bleu du ciel.

* * *

><p>-Jack, tu devoir me croire. Trapp... euh, Fouettard peut sembler inoffensif, mais il ne l'est pas, dit Nord lorsqu'ils remontèrent le hall d'entrée. Tu ne pas savoir ses origines, pas vrai ?<p>

Décidément, Jack ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi la visite de ce personnage causait autant d'émoi au Pôle.

-Si ça peut expliquer pourquoi tu l'appelles « Trapp », je veux bien avoir quelques explications, répondit le plus jeune en cachant avec peine son agacement.

Pendant les quinze minutes qui suivirent, le Père-Noël raconta l'histoire de Hans Trapp, l'homme qu'était Fouettard avant de devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et bien franchement, Jack aurait préféré ne pas avoir autant de détails. Surtout concernant l'effusion de sang et le tonneau. De quoi le faire blêmir – si toutefois il était possible d'être plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Ça s'être passé à l'époque où je n'étais même pas encore esprit, et lui non plus. Il était mon ami, et comme je tenais beaucoup à lui, j'ai gardé le secret de ce crime terrible à condition qu'il ait comportement exemplaire pour reste de sa vie. Mais secret n'a pas été caché bien longtemps d'oreilles de l'Homme de la lune. Et tu connais suite.

Mais pourquoi Fouettard était-il devenu un esprit ? Comment avait-il attiré le regard de l'Homme de la lune ? Des tas de meurtriers sévissaient dans le monde et étaient punis pour leurs actes sans toutefois finir par obtenir une vie éternelle comme lui... Et aucun élément de cette histoire ne mettait au clair la raison du conflit entre Père-Noël et Père-Fouettard... Tant de questions sans réponses ! Malheureusement, un yéti vint avertir Nord d'un problème avec les jouets, et Jack se retrouva bien vite seul dans le couloir. Comme Jeannot, Fée et Sable étaient déjà repartis, rien ne retenait le jeune Esprit en cet endroit. Il fit demi-tour et sortit dans l'air glacial du Pôle-Nord, où il s'envola en direction de son étang, à Burgess.

Se laissant porter par le vent du nord, Jack fit tourner la branche de sapin entre ses doigts. La proposition de Fouettard n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Bien sûr que le Gardien de l'amusement avait envie de discuter avec lui, d'en savoir plus à son sujet. Certes, il adorait discuter avec Nord, tenter de déchiffrer le langage particulier de Sable, écouter Fée papoter sans arrêt pendant une éternité ou échanger quelques piques bien senties à Jeannot. Mais... Cet Esprit que Jack ne connaissait que de nom à peine quelques heures plus tôt l'intriguait au plus haut point. En puis, il avait l'air sympathique. Le fait qu'il ait tué quelques enfants des centaines d'années plus tôt ne lui faisait pas peur. En fait, plus grand-chose ne lui faisait peur depuis qu'il avait affronté la Peur elle-même trois mois plus tôt.

-Vent du nord, peux-tu me conduire à la personne à qui appartient ceci ?

Jack agita la branche dans l'air. À peine quelque secondes plus tard, le vent changea de cap. Alors qu'il volait vers l'Europe, le jeune Esprit ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer réellement celui qui avait joué un si excellent tour à la cloche de Pâques.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilàààààà :)<strong>

**En ce qui concerne l'histoire de Hans Trapp alias Fouettard, j'en ai inventé quelques petites parties, mais j'ai trouvé l'essentiel sur Wikipedia. Je vous invite à aller lire un peu sur ce personnage, question de distinguer ce qui est vrai et ce que j'ai inventé et d'enrichir votre culture personnelle... ;) (en passant, deux pages différentes parlent de Père Fouettard. Mon info est tirée de celle qui s'appelle "Père Fouettard (Zwarte Piet)", qui contenait beaucoup plus de matériel.)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, deux petits rigolos se rencontrent. Inutile de préciser que je prévois avoir pas mal de plaisir à écrire ça ! Je prévois aussi que l'intrigue principale de l'histoire (car non, elle n'est pas encore arrivée ! héhé ! ) va commencer à se profiler. Keep your eyes on that, buddies.**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, à me huer, à me faire part de vos impressions, de vos philosophies sur la vie, et même de me proposer quelques trucs, si une vague d'inspiration vous percute par hasard... :P**

**Merci mille fois de me lire et à la prochaine ! Bisous xx**


End file.
